


A Growing Family

by EllowynTheNotKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, No abuse, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Whatever my princess wants, she gets.





	A Growing Family

The first time I brought my little princess home she cried for hours. All the parenting books I read said that was normal, that she would eventually calm down, and she did. But the whole time she was crying was heartbreaking. 

As time went on I guess she got comfortable with me, she stopped crying so much and ate what I gave her, I was so glad. 

As she grew up she looked more and more like her mother every day. I think I may have spoiled her a little, but how could I keep from giving her everything, she was my everything. Without her mother, I had to take care of her to the best of my ability. Her little actions, the ones that reminded me so much of the woman I had lost, just wrapped me further and further around her finger. 

When I was young, so long ago, I thought her mother raised the moon and stars. But, too late I learned she was less than perfect. Far too late. But that doesn’t matter anymore I have my little girl and I don’t need anyone else. 

As my little princess grew she’d sometimes ask after her mother, I always told her that her mother wanted to, but couldn’t be around. She took it better some times than others, but I always made sure she knew that I love her and would never leave her. 

Raising her by myself was hard, but well worth it. 

The other day I noticed she was a little quieter than usual. When I asked she didn’t want to tell me, that’s okay, with time she would tell me, she always did. Today she decided to tell me while I was making dinner. It’s her favorite meal, her mother’s favorite too. She told me that she wants a baby brother. 

I tried to tell her that giving her a little brother was going to be harder than she thought, but she insisted. Who am I to deny my princess? 

We went over everything that had to be done for her to have a little brother. She hesitated at some of it, but she accepted that having things in her life change was a part of getting a little brother. 

I started looking for other cities my job could send me to, then houses in those cities. My little princess sat on my lap as we sat in front of the computer trying to find the perfect house, she’s getting too big to keep doing that, but I don't have to heart to tell her to stop. There would be three of us very soon and we’d need a house big enough. She’s insistent that she would not share a room with her brother and I won’t force it. 

Finally, the house bought, my transfer set in action we could find her a brother. 

When I told her this she told me she already had one in mind, so we went to the park. There we saw the perfect little brother for her. 

It makes sense that the perfect mother would give me two perfect children. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions and comments are always welcome, as are prompts.  
> Always looking for prompts, horror prompts will likely be answered sooner.   
> If you can think of any tags that fit this story please comment/message me.


End file.
